The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Calibrachoa plant, botanically known as Calibrachoa spp., and referred to by the variety name ‘SAKCAL112’. ‘SAKCAL112’ originated from a hybridization made in 2008 in Kakegawa, Japan. The female parent was the proprietary hybrid Calibrachoa breeding line named ‘7-3B-1A’ and had a lavender, pink and rose flower color, large flower size and a mounding plant growth habit. The male parent was the proprietary hybrid Calibrachoa breeding line named ‘7B-16A-1’ characterized by its lavender flower color, medium flower size and a compact plant growth habit.
In November 2008, the parental lines ‘7-3B-1A’ and ‘7B-16A-1’ were crossed and 200 seeds were obtained. In February 2009, the F1 seed was sown in the greenhouse, cultivated and plant lines were produced with flower colors of rose, pink and lavender with a mounding and creeping plant growth habit. In May 2009, four plant lines were selected within the F1 plants that had lavender flowers and a compact plant growth habit. In June 2009, the four plant lines were intercrossed and 2,500 seeds were obtained from the group of F2 plants.
In August 2009, 500 seeds were sown in the greenhouse, cultivated and plant lines were produced with flower colors of lavender with a mounding and compact plant growth habit. In November 2009, the line ‘K2010-062’ was selected for its lavender flower color and compact plant growth habit.
In February 2010, line ‘K2010-062’ was first vegetatively propagated, cultivated and evaluated. In April 2010, line ‘K2010-062’ was confirmed to be fixed and stable. In July 2010, line ‘K2010-062’ was propagated and cultivated again to reconfirm the lines' stability. In November 2010, the line was confirmed to be fixed and stable. The line was subsequently named ‘SAKCAL112’ and its unique characteristics were found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via vegetative cuttings in Salinas, Calif. Asexual propagation was performed via excising the terminal 1.0 inches to 1.5 inches of an actively growing stem of the variety.